This invention relates to apple trees and particularly to a chance seedling of unknown parentage discovered and evaluated by Wilfrid Mennell in the cultivated commercial orchard of Sally Mennell at Cawston, British Columbia, Canada.
We the inventors have been commercial producers, packers and shippers of various tree fruit varieties for many years and are constantly on the lookout for new varieties which may have commercial potential.
The variety presently to be described is such an apple and is of red blush with red stripes over cream to yellow background and sweet subacid taste differing from all known varieties.
This variety of unknown parentage, which may be the result of the parents, `Starking Delicious`(unpatented) and `Golden Delicious` (unpatented), closest resembles the commercial variety `Jonagold`(unpatented).